Preludio: Destellos
by Angie Bloom
Summary: Después de una larga ausencia, Serena regresa a su antigua casa familiar para pasar la fiesta de Año Nuevo de la Familia Tsukino. Y ahí se encuentra con aquel que fue su primer amor y quien no logra olvidar, a pesar de que debería...


**Preludio: Destellos**

Al pasar el taxi por la calle se veían grandes casas de amplios jardines y altos muros protectores. Todo el barrio era ocupado por gente de gran fortuna y esas casas eran su reflejo con todas sus luces y adornos navideños. Al llegar a la esquina dieron vuelta a la derecha hasta que llegaron a la última casa al final de la calle. Era la más grande de todas, una alta reja entre los muros daba paso al camino que llegaba hasta la puerta de la casa. Era de tres pisos en color marfil y el techo de dos aguas estaba cubierto con tejas de verde oscuro. Todas las ventanas eran perfectos rectángulos del tamaño similar a una puerta normal. Pero la puerta doble con vitrales de esa casa, era dos veces más grandes, así como la corona navideña que las adornaba en la punta.

Serena bajo del taxi envuelta en su largo abrigo blanco favorito, sostenía su bolso negro mientras el taxista bajaba su única maleta. Se suponía que era un viaje corto, pero usualmente terminaba prolongándose más de lo planeado. Pagó al taxista y cuando este partió entró por la puerta. Sabía que nadie la esperaba en ese día, se suponía que llegaría hasta el día siguiente pero había alguien en especial con quien deseaba encontrarse a solas.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la casa adornada de la misma forma en cómo la recordaba en los años de su infancia, seguía siendo elegante y ostentoso. Había flores de noche buena en lugar de los usuales arreglos florales que utilizaban a lo largo del año, guías navideñas con luces, esferas, flores y moños en los ventanales del salón familiar y el comedor, y en el gran salón, en el mismo sitio de todos los años el gran árbol de navidad, el más alto que había visto en toda su vida, con todos sus adornos brillantes, luces doradas, esferas y lazos, y sus regalos al pie del árbol, los únicos que se conservaban intactos.

Estando ahí se sentía niña de nuevo, sus mejores recuerdos regresaban frente a sus ojos, se veía a sí misma cuando tenía 5 años y su papá bajaba de las escaleras disfrazado de Santa Claus para entregarle sus regalos a media noche, cuando tenía doce años y paso su primera navidad sin su madre y cuando tenía quince años y tuvo su primer beso en navidad escondida detrás de ese árbol con…

Oyó pasos detrás de ella, volteo a ver detrás y se trataba de Cathy, una de las empleadas de la casa, quien se sorprendió al encontrar a Serena en el salón.

"¡Feliz Navidad!" Cantó Serena extendiendo los brazos, como una invitación para un abrazo a una vieja y querida conocida.

"¡Feliz navidad, señorita Tsukino!" Le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa, acercándose a ella para corresponder el abrazo. "¿Cuándo llego? Se suponía que iba a llegar hasta mañana, debió haber avisado." Le reclamo con alegría y aceptando su invitación para su abrazo.

"Acabo de llegar Cathy, no te preocupes. No tenía planeado venir hoy pero ya que Andrew se fue a ver a sus padres no quería quedarme sola. Por eso viaje esta mañana."

"Sin embargo, debió haber avisado desde al aeropuerto, para esperarla." Tomó su maleta para comenzar a llevarla directo a su habitación. "¿Esto es todo lo que trajo?" Pregunto Cathy casi incrédula.

"Si, Cathy, tengo que regresar inmediatamente después de Año Nuevo. Me iré el día dos."

"¿Y eso lo sabe su padre?" Pregunto Cathy alzando su ceja izquierda con el pie en el primer escalón.

Serena simplemente sonrió. "Tiene que entenderlo."

Cathy se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema mientras ayudaba a Serena a instalarse de nuevo. Cathy se mantuvo en su habitación durante media hora más, ambas conversaban desde la última vez que Serena estuvo en esa casa, en agosto, en el aniversario de defunción de su madre. De acuerdo a Cathy las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado, su abuela seguía viva y fuerte, como siempre y afortunadamente la fiesta de Año Nuevo la pasaría en Francia. Su padre seguía trabajando tanto como siempre, viajando de vez en cuando, pero sin la misma frecuencia. Su tío seguía siendo su inseparable socio, pero su tía había tenido problemas con sus alergias en este invierno por lo que esta vez viajarían a un lugar más cálido en Año Nuevo, pero tal vez mandarían a su hijo en su representación.

Siguieron hablando así de los demás amigos, conocidos y vecinos, los cuales casi no habían cambiado. Como siempre en Año Nuevo, todos los demás invitados había confirmado su asistencia, parecía que sería una fiesta igual de grande sin la presencia de la abuela. Cathy también los pequeños cambios que se planeaban para la casa, algunas pequeñas renovaciones para mantenerla cómoda a las exigencias actuales dentro de su estilo clásico. Después de esto Cathy se fue para preparar la cena.

Una vez cómoda en el centro de su cama y en el silencio que había dejado Cathy tras salir por la puerta, Serena se quedó dormida. Dos horas después se despertó con pereza, porque la noche pasada apenas y había dormido. Miró su reloj de pulso, eran las siete, pronto servirían la cena. Decidió ducharse antes de bajar y encontrarse con todos.

Mientras buscaba sus ropas para la cena y las dejaba sobre la cama, se detuvo a admirar su habitación un momento, casi nada había cambiado desde que la dejo cuando tenía quince años. Las paredes seguían siendo blancas y sólo tenían un cuadro de flores, otro de bailarinas y un póster de su entonces favorita banda de rock. La ropa de cama seguía siendo rosa, junto con sus almohadas. En su mesita de noche seguía la misma lámpara junto con un retrato de sus padres sonriendo para la foto. El closet blanco de dos puertas con relieves de flores era demasiado grande ahora, mantenía guardando sus viejos leotardos y tutus, su uniforme del colegio Mugen y unas cuantas prendas de su ropa de bebé que su mamá había conservado, junto con un par zapatitos rosas. El tocador seguía impecable con su espejo brillante, sobre él se encontraba su joyero con una bailarina que giraba al darle vuelas a la rosa derecha. Y en rincón izquierdo junto a la ventana que daba al patio trasero, estaba su viejo sillón al lado de su lámpara de pie y su pequeño librero con sus viejos libros.

Entró al baño que de niña la hacía sentir como una princesa. Tenía una gran tina junto a la ventana, donde podía ver todo pero nadie la podía ver. Era de color rosa con llaves doradas, justo al lado tenía un gran número de botellitas de aceites, lociones y jabones en cristales multicolores. Al otro lado estaba la ducha de puertas transparentes y cuyas llaves también eran doradas. En un rincón se encontraban todas sus toallas y batas de baño. El tocador se encontraba impecable en el centro con sus luces alrededor del espejo, las llaves eran doradas también y el lavabo blanco se distinguía sobre el rosado.

Entró a la ducha, porque quería darse un baño rápido, en otro momento habría tomado la tina, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que se había sumergido entre burbujas con olor a fresas, pero si lo hacía se demoraría más de la cuenta y de todos modos tenía que lavarse rápido el cabello. Termino de bañarse tras unos minutos y después de secarse el cabello salió cubierta únicamente con su bata de baño hacia su habitación para comenzar a vestirse.

Únicamente, que al abrir la puerta se quedó sin aliento al descubrir a una persona que no esperaba sentada a los pies de su cama. El hombre que la contemplaba de los pies a la cabeza con sus azules ojos inexpresivos pero la mandíbula rígida era mucho más alto que ella, de cabellos negros alborotados, como si hubiera corrido antes de entrar, su nariz era recta y sus labios delgados. Tenía una chaqueta negra que se ajustaba bien a su perfil de anchos hombros, espalda larga y cintura estrecha, debajo tenía una camisa blanca y llevaba unos jeans con zapatos casuales.

Serena quedó sin habla después de sentir su mirada sobre ella, lo que provoco que se mordiera el labio, como hacía cuando se sentía en una situación incómoda. Pero él no decía nada, se miraban de hito en hito, devorándose con los ojos pero incapaces de gritarlo, ni siquiera al silencio. Hasta que Serena rompió su contacto y se dirigió hacia su cama para tomar su ropa y comenzar a vestirse. Él no perdió de vista cada uno de sus movimientos, cualquiera que lo viera a los ojos adivinaría fácilmente sus pensamientos, giró su cuerpo mientras ella se acercaba para quedar de frente con ella.

Serena comenzó a tomar su ropa nerviosamente porque aunque él muy bien sabía que tenía que vestirse no había hecho nada por retirarse o por lo mejor darle un poco de intimidad. Y aunque regresará a su baño, sabía muy bien que podría sentir su mirada aún a través de la puerta.

"No esperaba encontrarte aquí…" Ella comentó de repente, para empezar a romper el hielo.

"Mis padres avisaron que yo vendría en su lugar desde el día de Navidad." Contestó él rápidamente.

"Lo sé, Cathy me lo contó cuando llegué. A lo que me refería, es que no esperaba encontrarte en MI habitación."

"¿Le preguntaste a Cathy por mí, cuando llegaste?" Le pregunto él de repente.

"No, no precisamente." Se apresuró ella a contestar mirándolo a los ojos. "Pero ya sabes que ella siempre me cuenta todo, cuando tiene oportunidad."

"¿Cuándo llegaste, Serena?" Su voz era ronca, aún cuando hablaba calmadamente.

"Hace rato, alrededor de las cuatro."

"Debiste haber avisado, debí haber ido a buscarte al aeropuerto."

"Eso no era necesario. No necesito que nadie vaya por mí cuando soy perfectamente de tomar un taxi y llegar aquí por mi cuenta."

"Aún así…" Insistió él.

"Aún así…" Contesto ella.

"No debiste llegar cuando sabes que no hay nadie en casa."

"Tal vez esa era mi intención." Vaciló ella.

"Lo creo." Contestó él con una mirada dura, parecía dolido.

"Tengo que vestirme." Rompió ella, costándole mucho el poder decirlo frente a él.

"Lo sé." Cabeceo él.

"Pero no quiero hacerlo frente a ti." Susurró ella.

Él se paró y se acercó a ella, rozo con la punta de los dedos la bata de baño de Serena y con voz ronca le confesó.

"Pero yo quiero que lo hagas frente a mí."

El corazón de Serena se estalló y sintió calor tanto en su cuello como en sus mejillas, cuando él tomo el nudo de la bata y lo desato dejando la bata completamente abierta, dejando su cuerpo a la vista de él, quien apenas lo observo porque devolvió su mirada a los ojos de Serena. Ella rápidamente le dio la espalda y tomo su ropa interior, comenzó poniéndose sus braguitas, pero en el momento en que iba a ponerse el sostén sabía que quitarse la bata, así que sin mucho pudor, y aún a espaldas de él, se la quitó. Sus dedos temblaban levemente, muy poco, pero le costaba lograr cerrar el broche en su espalda hasta que sintió unos largos dedos detrás de ella que lo lograron fácilmente. Miro por encima de su hombro y se dio cuenta de que él estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella.

Con las manos sobre su cintura, él la giró para que quedaran de frente. Serena sentía mariposas en el estomago, como si fuera la primera vez. Él mantenía capturados sus ojos con los suyos, dejándola encantada. Por un momento Serena se olvido de todo, volvió atrás a muchos años atrás, donde sueños se confundían con la realidad y ya no le importo que él la tocará de más cuando la iba vistiendo, ni que sus labios le rozaran el cuello, los brazos y el pecho. Hasta que estuvo completamente vestida y sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, dejando de sus labios se rozarán, despertando aquello que se había sellado con fuego. Una vez más el destino los había puesto juntos, y como todas las demás veces, las cosas no había cambiado ni por el pasar de los años. Una vez más se encontraban a punto de besarse y una vez más eso no les era suficiente.

Con un roce, con solo un roce, Serena sentía que se estremecía por completo, y él abrazaba su cintura plantándola con él, en el centro del universo. Sus labios se encontraron y reconocieron, y se entregaron en un beso que descargo todo aquello que contenía por dentro. Sus manos se recorrían junto con sus labios, borrando el espacio entre ellos y robándoles el aliento. Él se introducía en su boca y Serena lo tomaba del cuello pero acercarlo más y dejar que él la tomara. Poco a poco comenzaban a arrimarse al borde de la cama, cuando él besaba su cuello, cuando oyeron a alguien tocar la puerta.

Ambos se separaron al instante, asustados por quien fuera quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta.

"Señorita Serena, la cena está lista, ya puede bajar." Aviso Cathy al otro lado, sin siquiera abrir la puerta.

"¡Claro! Gracias Cathy." Respondió Serena nerviosa y sofocada. Mirando nerviosa al hombre frente a ella. "Ahora, bajo."

Él se fue alejando de ella, arreglando su cabello con la mano junto con su camisa y chaqueta hasta que llego al otro lado de la cama.

"Darien." Suspiro ella cuando casi había recuperado el aliento.

"Tengo que bajar, Serena." Contestó él y escapo por la puerta.

"¡Darien!" Grito ella, pero lo hizo muy bajo, demasiado. Sintió que iba a llorar pero tenía que arreglarse pronto. Porque iba a encontrarse a su padre en la cena y ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin verse.

Lo encontró en la punta de la mesa, tenía sus gafas puestas y aparentemente le ponía más atención a sus carpetas que a su sopa, cuya cucharada mantenía en su mano sin llegar a su boca. Lamentablemente su padre era de esos hombres que no sentía en paz sino estaban en el ojo de la tormenta y era de esos hombres que siempre se llevaban el trabajo a casa. El trabajo de su padre estaba hecho a la medida para él, lo que siempre hacía a Serena preguntarse qué haría su pobre padre el día que no pudiera trabajar más.

"¡Papá, feliz navidad!" Le abrazo ella por detrás."

"¡Serena, hija! Llegaste al fin ¿Cómo estás?" Pregunto admirándola. "No dudo que te debes de encontrar muy bien, pues es claro que mi hija se pone cada vez más guapa."

"No exageres, papá, por favor. Comamos mejor." Dijo ella ocupando el lugar de su derecha. Rápidamente una mujer del servicio se acercó para llevarle su plato de sopa.

"De acuerdo" Dijo él haciendo sus carpetas a un lado. "Pero tienes que contarte todo lo que has hecho durante este tiempo, cómo te ha ido, hija."

"Pero, papá, te lo he contado todo en mi correos y llamadas."

"No lo creo así, pero aún así me gusta verte cuando me cuentas tus cosas, Serena. Vamos dime, ¿qué has hecho desde la última vez que hablamos por teléfono?"

"Está bien, pues durante estas últimas doce horas pude terminar de leer el libro que me mandaste."

"¿Te gusto?"

"¡Claro!"

Así comenzaron a conversar sobre lo poco que no se habían contado y a recordar pequeños detalles curiosos de sus múltiples llamadas y correos. La cena se extendió mucho más de lo usual, porque pasaron más tiempo hablando y riendo que masticando su comida. Aún así Serena no podía dejar de sentirse inquieta por encontrarse a Darien en cualquier momento y tenerlo en la mesa. Pero eso no sucedió, Darien no apareció sino hasta cuando ellos ya se estaban retirando y rechazo la comida diciendo que ya había comido antes de llegar. Serena apenas y podía decir algo frente a él y no paso mucho cuando Darien los dejo solos con el pretexto de que tenía pendientes que resolver por lo que los volvió a dejar solos.

Después de platicar con su padre y quedar completamente Serena se dirigió a su habitación. Pero al cambiarse y acostarse no le fue fácil dormir, paso muchas horas dando vueltas y mirando a la puerta, sin saber si debía salir o quedarse en cama. Hasta que después de medianoche pudo cerrar los ojos.

El día siguiente fue un día muy agitado, todos se encontraban ocupados atendiendo los arreglos y detalles para la cena de Año Nuevo. Serena apenas y vio a su padre ese día porque igual fue a trabajar. Apenas pico su comida y se fue a su cuarto, pero se sentía demasiado aburrida por lo que decidió salir. Fue dando vueltas por los jardines, intento leer un libro pero no se concentraba, porque lo que más le preocupaba era que no había vuelto a ver a Darien desde la noche anterior. Esta mañana había salido también y tampoco había llegado para el almuerzo. Apenas habían sido minutos, pero sólo con eso, él ya la había dominado. Al atardecer Serena volvió a entrar a la casa y comenzó a arreglarse para estar lista en el momento en que llegaran los invitados.

Una vez más rechazo la tina y se dio una ducha rápida, no quería detenerse a tener un solo pensamiento fijo. Desenredo sus cabellos y los dejo suelos y ondulados, con una diadema plateada con brillantes que resplandecían hasta por la más mínima luz. Delineo sus ojos, paso rímel oscuro por sus pestañas y pinto sus labios. Y se puso su vestido blanco cenizo sin tirantes, después de todo se mantendrían dentro de casa donde no habría tanto frío. El vestido se ajustaba desde su pecho hasta sus caderas hasta caer a sus pies. Cuando se ponía sus aretes y se preparaba para bajar su puerta se abrió sin que nadie le avisara.

"Te ves… hermosa." Admiro Darien.

Serena sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y trago saliva.

"Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien, Darien, muy guapo." Dijo ella al mirarlo de la cabeza a los pies, vestía un traje oscuro con camisa blanca y corbata también oscura.

"Eso no importara cuando me vean junto contigo, solo te verán a ti."

"No digas eso, Darien." Dijo escapando de sus ojos.

"Pero es la verdad, Serena." Dijo él sonriendo, pero ella no lo hizo. "Vamos." Él se coloco a su lado y ofreció su brazo. "Bajemos juntos."

Ella lo miro indecisa pero sabía que no podía rechazarlo, paso sus manos alrededor de su brazo y se dejo guiar por él. Abajo todos los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Y todos los viejos amigos y conocidos los inundaban de preguntas y las conversaciones apenas alcanzaban para poderse decir todo lo que querían. Serena y Darien permanecieron juntos en todo momento, ambos se acercaban a los demás aferrados el uno al otro lado y se miraban cuando sabían que los demás no los veían.

Las horas pasaron, el brindis ocurrió y a continuación todos cenaron en pequeños círculos juntos. En ningún momento se dejaron de escuchar las risas, parloteos, descorches de botellas espumosas, música y tintineos de copas, cubiertos contra platos y campanas. Y paulatinamente la fiesta se fue acabando dejando a todos agotados y un poco desalineados. Hasta que la casa quedo tan vacía como en la mañana anterior.

"Buenas noches, papá." Se despidió Serena en la puerta de las escaleras.

"Buenas noches, Serena. No te quedes despierta más tiempo, ya ve a dormir también."

"Si papá, en un momento lo haré."

Su papá se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras cansadamente con la chaqueta sobre su hombro derecho y la cabeza baja. En unos segundos Serena escucho la puerta de su habitación cerrarse y todo se sumió en silencio por primera vez en la noche. Darien la había dejado para poder llevar a casa unos amigos que ya no podían conducir.

Serena deambulo por la casa, de un lado a otro, mirando todo lo que había quedado de la fiesta, recogiendo una que otra cosa que encontraba fuera de su lugar. Hasta que llego al gran salón donde el árbol de navidad continuaba encendido. Fue a sentarse en el sillón de enfrente admirando las luces que se prendían apagaban en armonía y comenzó a recordar todos aquellos años en los que se había encontrado haciendo lo mismo que en ese momento. Cuando tenía ocho años la vida era fácil, cuando tenía quince pensó que ya podía saberlo todo, pero unos cuando años después se había dado cuenta que no sabía nada y en este preciso momento de su vida sabía que en todo estaba equivocada.

Unos suaves pasos contra el piso le avisaron que ya no estaba sola. Darien llego a su lado y se sentó junto a ella en el sillón, después de un momento paso sus brazos alrededor de Serena y la acercó contra su pecho.

"Ya sabía que vendrías, Serena, siempre piensas que esta vez será la última vez que regresaras pero no puedes escapar."

"Lo sé, lo sé y aún así los años pasan."

"Los años pasan y te vuelves cada vez más hermosa. Tanto que me duele verte, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Me capturas con solo mover un dedo."

Ella suspiro y giró su rostro hacia él para observar mejor su rostro.

"Pero los años no parecen pasar por ti, Darien, eres tan guapo como siempre, quizás más, pero nunca te he encontrado simplemente agradable, siempre fuiste atractivo aún antes de que te dieras cuenta."

"No me importa mucho si soy agradable o no, si soy simpático o si alguien me puede desear." Contesto él con el ceño fruncido.

Y al oírlo Serena rió. "Por supuesto que te importa, Darien. Te importa cuando las mujeres te voltean a ver cuando tú has pasado a su lado."

"No se trata de cuantas, sino de quien." Contestó él con su penetrante mirada. "Contigo a mi lado me transformo." Y aflojo su corbata.

Serena tomó el extremo de la corbata y deshizo el nudo para después deslizarla desde el cuello de Darien. Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos la paso por su cuello y se paro con los ojos de Darien siguiéndola. Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia las escaleras sin decirle nada a Darien, las subió cansada y cuando entró a su cuarto y se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Darien la había seguido, aunque ella no lo hubiera escuchado, pero ella lo sabía. Serena cerró la puerta y se quito los zapatos, entonces Darien se quitó su saco. Serena se acercó a su tocador y quitó su diadema y aretes, después Darien se quito los zapatos y sus calcetines. Serena deslizo la corbata de su cuello y Darien se sacó la camisa de sus pantalones. Finalmente ella se acercó a él, giro delante de él y alzó su cabello para dejarlo correr el cierre de su vestido y quitárselo. El vestido cayó a sus pies sin el más mínimo sonido y ella giró para mirarlo a los ojos, tomó el cuello de su camisa y se paro sobre las puntas de sus pies para acercarlo a ella y comenzar a besarlo, pero sin dudarlo como en el día anterior.

Sus labios se encontraron y se devoraron el uno al otro lado. Serena paso la punta de su lengua sobre los labios de Darien y él acepto gustoso la invitación de dejarla entrar. Las manos de Darien se apoderaron del cuerpo de Serena y se aferraron a la piel de su cintura y espalda.

"Eres hermosa, Serena, hermosa desde el principio y siento no poder admirarte más." Jadeo él.

Ella no contesto él, continuo besándolo hasta perder el aliento. Darien besó sus mejillas, su frente y sus ojos, hasta que comenzó a bajar por su cuello, cuando Serena empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. La piel de su abdomen estaba caliente y al pasar sus manos hacia arriba sentía su corazón golpear contra su pecho. Él mordió su hombro y apretó entre sus manos el trasero de Serena cuando ella comenzó a quitar la correa de su pantalón. Darien tomó el rostro de Serena entre sus manos y volvió a besarla en los labios, mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus senos tanto por debajo como por encima de su sostén provocando gemidos cortos a Serena.

Cuando ella dio un suspiro él le quitó el sostén y se llevo a la boca sus senos, chupando la punta de sus pezones con fuerza mientras mantenía acariciando en círculos sus glúteos, sus caderas y su trasero. Serena sentía la excitación esparcirse a partir de los labios por todo su cuerpo, quemarle los muslos. Y sabía que estaba húmeda. Y también sabía muy bien que él sentía lo mismo que ella, podía ver su excitación en sus pantalones y sentirlo duro cuando se rozaba con ella. Lo llevo a la punta de la cama y le quito los pantalones junto con su ropa interior de un tirón.

Hacía tiempo que no estaba con Darien, pero eso no significaba nada. Cada vez que se encontraban era profundo, fuerte y apasionado. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a rozarse contra su miembro erecto, un profundo gemido salió de la garganta de Darien al verla subir y bajar en su movimiento contra él.

"¿Me deseas?" Preguntó ella en un susurro, lamiendo su labio inferior, con una voz ronca que lo excitó.

"¡Oh, sí!" susurró él también, sin dejar de acariciar sus senos.

"¿Apasionadamente?"

"Sí."

"¡Entonces suplica!" Dijo ella con la punta de sus dedos sobre su miembro.

"Te deseo" Jadeo él cuando ella comenzó a acariciarlo. "Te deseo apasionadamente. Por favor, Serena…" Pidió cuando ella se bajo de sus piernas y se agacho para acercarse más.

Pero él la alzó y la acostó sobre las camas, alzo sus piernas hasta su pecho y le quito sus bragas oscuras. Entonces él separo sus piernas se acomodo entre ellas y mientras besaba su cuello, Serna todo lo que pudo captar fue que Darien, firme, directo e ineludible, la penetró más profundamente de lo que lo había hecho jamás, dejando que todo se desbordara fuera de ellos. Ella solo tuvo tiempo de doblar las rodillas, porque sin darse cuenta se puso a gemir y a atraerlo hacia sí.

Ella gritó, gritó su nombre una y otra vez mientras él la penetraba, la poseía, obligándola a sentir un éxtasis mayor del que pudiera sentir con alguien más. Él la embistió con más fuerza, más rápidamente, y en cuestión de segundos ambos tuvieron juntos un orgasmo. Gimieron al unísono, abrazados, enredados el uno en el otro.

El destino jugaba con ellos de nuevo, se había encontrado, se había entregado y todo aquello debía volver a permanecer oculto en la soledad de una noche. Porque nadie debía saber de sus encuentros, nadie podría entenderlos, nadie comprenderían sus sentimientos superiores a ellos mismos. Sí, su amor era profundo, apasionado, inalterable y prohibido. Su familia no podía descubrir la verdad, porque este mismo secreto los destruiría a todos. Por eso, durante una noche más debían de disfrutar lo que al día siguiente deberían olvidar.

Permanecieron abrazados un tiempo, con mucha fuerza, con el único sonido de sus respiraciones. Pero más tarde volvieron a besarse y todo comenzó de nuevo hasta que llego el amanecer.

**x-X-x**

**Éste es mi regalo de fin de año, es un one shot de una historia que espero subir más adelante, cuando tenga terminados mis otros dos fics, o por lo menos los tenga más adelantados. Espero que les guste mucho y se diviertan bastante este fin de año. Les deseo lo mejor para este 2011 que ya está sobre nosotros y nos vemos después!**


End file.
